The objectives of this placebo-controlled study of pimagedine (aminoguanidine) are to evaluate safety and efficacy in preserving renal function in Type II diabetic patients with overt nephropathy . The effects of pimagedine on protein cross-linking, all-cause mortality, and cardiovascular mortality and morbidity will be assessed.